


Needing A Brother Not a Lover

by Gameguy199



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hormones, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral, Sex, Turtlecest, Virginity, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:50:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3371879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gameguy199/pseuds/Gameguy199
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raph, Leo and Donnie have all experienced heat before. But it's so embarrassing that they never talked to Mikey about it, leaving the youngest turtle to handle his own slowly growing needs and wants on his own. Suddenly Mikey snaps and attacks April and it's up to the brothers to figure out how to fix the mess they caused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It had started about a week ago. It wasn't anything super out of the ordinary. A touch that lasted longer than it needed to, a glance that turned into a stare when he thought they weren't looking. But the smell they had all noticed. The musky, sweaty, vaguely sweet small that seemed to seep out of every pore of the young turtle's body. After 2 days of that smell Raph had snapped, shouting at Mikey to go and take a bath or Raph would hold him under the water until his feet stopped kicking. The young turtle had done as Raph had asked, scrubbing his skin to the point of almost being raw, and yet the smell had persisted. And no matter how many bathes he took he just could not seem to get the smell off him. 

====

He watched as April slowly stood up and began to stretch, saying that she should get home and work on her Trigonometry homework which was due in a few days. His brothers had said their goodbyes, waving to her as she'd moved to leave. He sat on the couch watching her move. Something about her was.......bugging him. He wasn’t sure what was causing it, she hadn't done anything to him, and yet he felt this.......animosity towards her. This kind of subtle annoyance at everything she had done since coming into the lair. The sound of her voice, the smell of her hair, the way she walked, the way she spoke to his brothers; all of it, every action made some part of him twitch in annoyance. If she had homework to do why was she here and not doing it?

He fought back against his annoyance, smiling as pleasantly at her as he could manage while saying, "have a good night April."

He watched as Donnie stood up also, moving to lead April out of the lair. And that's when it happened. Earlier that day they had all been playing video games. April had joked that if Donnie could beat her high score then she'd give him a kiss. They had all laughed at this, but sure enough 15 minutes later Donnie had shattered April’s score. But the purple turtle had waved her off, saying she didn’t owe him anything. And yet right there in front of everyone she leaned in a planted her lips against Donnie's for a split second. It wasn’t a romantic kiss, just a quick one that you might give a brother or a family member, and yet it made something in him snap. 

his blood, which had felt oddly hot all week burst into flames, a raging wildfire erupting in his stomach as he lunged at her from his spot against the couch; a loud growl erupting from his mouth as he reached out to grab her by the throat and stranger her. She screamed, ducking out of his grasp before scurrying to hide behind Donnie, her hands gripping the edge of Donnie's shell for protection. An action that made the fire in his blood burn even hotter. He let out a roar of rage and again lunged at her only to feel a pair of strong arms wrap around his legs making him fall to the ground in a heap. He roared again, his whole body scrambling to try and get to his feet only to feel more weight land on him as Leo joined Raph in holding him down. 

He growled and clawed at them, his mind solely focused on April and the desire to pound her into a bloody pulp. He heard Leo shout, "GET HER OUT OF HERE!"

He let out another roar of rage as Donnie's hand moved, gripping April’s wrist and they ran from the lair. He continued to struggle, the desire to hurt April continued to burn in his mind. He heard his father's voice his eyes snapping upwards to look at the large rat, just in time to watch as his father pressed the end of his cane against the pressure point in his neck. Instantly darkness washed over him, his body going limp as he fell unconscious; making the raging fire in his gut fade as well.

LATER

Donnie watched as his brother's slowly took in what he had just said, a slightly stunned silence settling over them all. It was Raph who spoke first.

"You’re machines are wrong Donnie....there.......there's no way that's right."

But Donnie shook his head.

"It’s not wrong Raph. I triple checked the results so i could be 100% sure. Mikey is going into heat; the hormones in his blood confirm it."

Next to Leo Splinter shifted a little. Turning towards his father Donnie bit his lip before continue. 

"Master Splinter you've made your position on our.........open relationship very clear. Perhaps you would like to return to your room?"

Splinter nodded and slowly got to his feet. Donnie watched as their father slowly walked away from them, leaving them alone to discuss this problem. Despite the situation Donnie could not help but feel a little twinge of loss as Splinter closed the door to his room, cutting off their view of him. It was no secret that Splinter did not approve of the relationship that Donnie, Leo, and Raph all shared.

When they'd come to him to ask if such a relationship was ok he'd been.....cold. He’d told them that he himself was not ok with such a relationship existing between his sons. but at the same time he understood that they were still at least in part bound by their animal instincts and needs; which including the need to mate every so often. in the end Splinter had told them that they were free to carry on having their open relationships so long as they did so in the privacy of their own rooms, they did not discuss it with anyone else unless it was absolutely necessary and above all else they were to keep it a secret from Michelangelo who had been much too young to understand at the time. 

Taking a deep breath Donnie turned back to his remaining brother's watching as Raph continued to shake his head while Leo leaned back in his chair for a moment before speaking. "So......what happens now?"

Donnie opened his mouth to speak only to be cut off by Raph.

"We get him a bottle of lube, some porno mags and lock him in his room till he calms down or his dick falls off. That’s what happens."

Donnie frowned at his red banded brother. 

"Raph.....that's not fair to Mikey."

Raph blinked at him, "how is that not fair?"

Donnie sighed, "Because that's not what we do when we feel the same urges he's feeling. It’s not fair for us to expect Mikey to deal with these urges alone while we continue on behind his back."

It was Leo who spoke next. "So......what are you saying Donnie?"

Donnie sighed, reaching up to rub his eyes for a moment before speaking again. 

"I think we should consider.......letting him join us.....in our relationship."

A rather stunned silence followed Donnie's words, but it was quickly broken by Raph's voice. 

"Are you INSANE? You remember Splinter's biggest rule? Mikey was to NEVER find out about us."

Donnie nodded. 

"I know Raph but Mikey was 14 at the time and we were 16.....and getting so pent up that we were getting ready to hump anything that moved. but Mikey's not 14 anymore........he's 16, the same age we were when we started feeling things like this.........it's only fair that we come clean and tell him. And at least offer him the chance to.....join."

Donnie watched as Raph's face crumpled into a frown while Leo's face became thoughtful. He could still sense the uncertainty in his brother's so Donnie continued to argue his case.

"Guys......his hormones are out of control. And they don’t get this high over night. He’s........he's been struggling with this for.....weeks......probably months now. Right now his hormones have more control over him than his mind does. I’m sure we all remember what it was like.......Mikey's been suffering the same way. It’s only fair that we at least offer to....help him."

Across from him, Donnie watched as Leo sighed and rubbed his forehead. 

"How would this work Donnie? I mean......do we just come out and tell him, we've been sleeping with each other for years, and then ask him if he wants to join us? I mean.......we could freak him out....like REALLY freak him out."

Donnie nodded. 

"I know.....but if we don’t do something to help him get rid of these hormones he's going to get more and more violent until he either hurts himself or someone else. Besides........in a way this is our fault.....so we have a responsibility to fix this."

Raph raised an eyeridge, "how is this our fault?"

Donnie sighed again. 

"We’re his older brothers......we should have......explained this to him. Explained that he was going to start having these....urges.....and at least explained to him how to....sate them. We all know master Splinter is uncomfortable with these kinds of things because of his traditional lifestyle before he became a rat. So we should have known that Splinter wasn't going to talk to Mikey about puberty.....but we should have. And we didn't, so because of us Mikey is in 'pain'."

Raph rolled his eyes.

"God Donnie you talk like he'll die if he doesn't get laid. What’s the worst that could happen? So we lock him up for a few days. It might be good for him."

Donnie opened his mouth to speak only to have Leo cut him off, the leader's voice filled with irritation at their hot headed brother. 

"Raph, Donnie is right. It’s not fair for us to sleep with each other but expect Mikey to go through this by himself. He’s our brother; it's our job to help him."

Donnie watched as Raph rolled his eyes, "this is not like giving him extra lessons in training Leo. We’re talking about having sex.....with Mikey."

Leo nodded, "I’m fully aware of that Raph."

Raph nodded and leaned forward in his chair. "And you're seriously considering this?"

Leo nodded. "Yes.....but there is a slight problem." as he spoke Leo turned to Donnie. "Do we know which one of us he'll pick?"

Donnie sighed again. He’d given this very subject a great deal of thought and he'd only come to one conclusion. 

"I don’t think that is something we can know. I think.......i think the best thing we can do is leave it up to Mikey. Look......i can give him something for his hormones, something to keep them down for a couple of hours, to give him time to think. We’ll explain the situation and we'll make our offer......and then.....we just let him decide......we'll each stay in our rooms......and......we'll do our best to help him if he comes to us."

Another moment of silence followed Donnie's words. Nervously he glanced in the direction of his lab where they had lain out the still unconscious Mikey. As they'd carried him they had all noted just how hot his skin felt to their touch. 

Leo spoke first, "alright, I’m in."

Donnie smiled weakly at Leo, "me too......Raph?"

They all turned to look at the hot headed brother who groaned but shrugged, "fine.....but I’m not being gentle."

Donnie nodded.

"Ok.......now comes the hard part."

 

LATER THAT NIGHT

 

Slowly Donnie flipped through the pages in his book. He wasn’t really reading the words on the pages. In the back of his mind he wondered if his other brothers were as tense and nervous as he was. If they too were straining their senses to try and detect the faintest hint of what was going on in the room at the end of the hallway; Mikey's room. 

They’d carried the still unconscious turtle to his room before waking him up. At first the youngest turtle had been confused, unsure of what had happened, so they'd explained it to him. That he was starting to go into heat and that out of instinct he'd attacked April when she'd made a move against a potential mate. Mikey had nodded.....mumbling something about how he'd been feeling annoyed with her since she'd arrived that morning.

Then.....then they'd approached the subject. Donnie had felt his brother's shift nervously as he'd explained that they too had gone through what Mikey was going through......that they'd....sated their needs by....turning to each other for help. Mikey had become very quite after that, listening in complete silence as Donnie had explained their plan. That Mikey had about 3 hours until his hormones took over again, and before then he needed to decide which brother he wanted.....help from. 

He wasn't sure how he'd expected Mikey to react. Was the youngest turtle supposed to thank them, or perhaps be grateful? If that was the case Mikey certainly hadn't been grateful. They’d all watched as his face had become cold, he'd told them to leave. When Leo had opened his mouth to try and speak Mikey had snarled at them, his voice becoming shrill and angry; he'd bellowed at them to get out of his room. That he hated them for keeping this a secret from him. Raph had left almost at once, but Donnie and Leo had stayed, something that infuriated Mikey and made him grab fistfuls of junk and start throwing things at them, screaming and them to get out.

When they finally had left Mikey's room the youngest turtle had slammed the door so hard the brick wall around the door had shook. Leo and Donnie had exchanged silent glances before going to their rooms. Even if Mikey wasn't happy with them, they had still had to hold up their end of the bargain; which meant readying themselves in case the youngest turtle came to them for help.

Time had seemed to slow to a complete stop as he sat there waiting. In the back of his mind he could not help but feel his stomach twist guiltily at the look of pain and humiliation that had covered Mikey's face as he'd screamed at them. He’d never seen his youngest brother that mad and upset before. Slowly he turned the page in his book again. He’d been about to close the book altogether when his head snapped upwards. He could movement....a door opening, foot steps......he felt his throat go dry. 

After several moments he heard a faint creak, the sound the floorboard outside of Raph's bedroom made when someone......but his thoughts trailed off as more footsteps and then.......

he flinched as a knock came from his door. For a full 5 seconds he didn't move. Was this real?

"D....Donnie....."

Slowly he moved, pulling opened his door to look at Mikey who stood on the other side. The way Mikey was standing told Donatello all he needed to know. Mikey's shoulders were slumped forward his hands were twisted into knots and his entire way of standing told Donnie that he was upset.

Donnie swallowed as best he could as he watched Mikey slowly look up at him; those normally vibrant blue eyes filled with a pain and......fear that Donnie had never seen in them before.

"Can......can......."

he watched as Mikey took a deep breath before trying again to speak.

"Can......can we talk?"

For a moment Donnie closed his eyes. In the back of his mind he somehow knew talking was probably going to lead to other things. But when he opened his eyes he could not help but feel guilt well up in his gut as he looked at his youngest brother. He’d done this to Mikey. Slowly he nodded, clearing his throat before speaking. 

"S...sure.....come in."

Stepping aside Donnie allowed Mikey to step into his room before closing the door behind the young turtle. As Mikey moved passed him Donnie could not help but note that he could smell faint traces of the musk Mikey had been letting off earlier. Turning Donnie watched as Mikey slowly came to a stop looking around the room for a place to sit. Mentally Donnie cursed just how messy his room was. Papers, files, and half finished experiments littered almost every available surface including most of the places a person would be able to sit down on. Biting his lip Donnie gestured to his bed, mentally praying that Mikey would understand what he meant. 

After a moment of hesitation Mikey moved, climbing up onto Donnie's bed before pulling his legs against his chest. Pulling a stack of papers off a chair Donnie slowly sat down and watched as Mikey continued to sit in silence on his bed for several minutes. 

"Mikey...."

the sound of Donnie's voice seemed to make Mikey react. He moved, turning to look at Donnie for a moment; his face filled with pain and fear. 

"A......."

Donnie felt his heart clench painfully at the lack of Mikey's normally confident and boisterous voice. Instead Mikey's voice was weak and thin, laced with fear and uncertainty. 

"A few months ago......i started having this dream......I’m running through the sewer.......and I’m running from.....Leo or Raph or.......you..........you keep taunting me. Saying that........"

A wave of trembles shook Mikey's body as he recalled those words that seemed to hold such power over him.

"you keep saying......you'll catch me......and you'll make me.....feel good.........and when you catch me......you pin me against the wall and......and.......you kiss me......."

Donnie swallowed nervously, painfully aware of how dry his mouth and throat were.

"And.......I like it. I want more.........and....you're hands....they touch....everywhere......and......"

He watched as Mikey reached up to wipe away the tears from his face before continuing. 

"Every time i have that dream i wake up and.......I’m drenched in sweat and my skin feels like it's on fire. And I......I.....can’t stop thinking about.......about how it felt.....about......."

Mikey took a deep breath, doing his best to try and bring his trembling under control. After several moments he looked back at Donnie, a feeling of.....anger growing in his stomach. 

"How long?"

Donnie shook his head slowly, "how long what?"

Mikey bit his lip, as the feelings of anger began to grow. 

"How long have you known that this would happen to me? How long were you planning to let me suffer like this?"

Donnie bit his lip.

"Mikey.....we never meant-"

but Mikey snarled at him. 

"BULLSHIT. I turned 16, 5 months ago. You had to know, you HAD to know this would happen to me. But you said nothing. NO ONE SAID ANYTHING! and now not only do i find out these dreams are normal, but you've all been......sleeping with each other for years just so you wouldn't suffer the way I’ve been......"

Mikey took a deep ragged breath, the feeling of anger continuing to grow. 

"How could you not tell me? How could you not warn me that this would happen?! I've........" 

he broke off as he began to pant; his skin was beginning to burn with anger. 

"Every time i have that dream i have to run around the sewers for hours to make the feelings go away. i have to run until my legs are numb and i can barely move, and then i have to go through Leo's training which makes me so tired i feel like I’m gunna vomit and then i have to go out on patrols with all of you. AND THE WHOLE TIME YOU SAID NOTHING! NO ONE SAID ANYTHING!"

He was shouting now. The anger bubbled and welled in his gut like some kind of vile toxin. He wanted to scream, and break something. He wanted to smash Donnie's experiments, to make the purple banded turtle feel the betrayal and pain that he was feeling right now. 

"I'VE BEEN FEELING ASHAMED LIKE I'M A PERVERT FOR 3 MONTHS! NO ONE SAID ANYTHING! DO YOU ALL HATE ME THAT MUCH THAT YOU DECIDED TO LET ME SUFFER THROUGH THIS ALONE WHILE YOU ALL FUCKED LIKE RABBITS BEHIND MY BACK!? WERE ALL LAUGHING AT ME THE ENTIRE TIME? WERE YOU.....were you......."

Mikey's voice trailed off as a wave of dizziness washed over him. He swayed from side to side, a feeling of nausea washing over him. He felt Donnie touch his shoulders, but he shoved Donnie away trying to stagger to his feet only to sway again before falling back onto Donnie's bed.

"Mikey........calm down......"

Mikey growled in response to Donnie's words, "don’t tell me to calm down.....I’m......so mad at you....at all of you........I.......I went to Leo.....i tried to ask him about this.....i tried to be subtle. He.....he told me......thoughts that cloud a person's mind and drown out his sense of duty are shameful.....that i needed to work harder to overcome them."

He clamped his eyes shut, doing his best to clear his vision as his head continued to swim and pulse with dizziness. 

"I tried so hard to overcome them.......i worked myself until i could hardly move.....and none of you.......said anything to me.........how could you do that to me? How......why? Why did you do this to me?"

Donnie bit his lip as he watched Mikey's eyes slowly drift closed, sweat was beginning to appear on Mikey's skin. Sniffing the air Donnie felt his eyes widen as he found that Mikey's musk was beginning to waft through the air. And yet......he looked at his youngest brother. 

"Mikey.....I......we never meant for this to happen. We......just.......we didn't.......we didn't want things to change." 

slowly Mikey opened his eyes and looked up at him. 

"Why?" 

Donnie bit his lip again. He could feel Mikey's eyes watching him. Those beautifully perfect eyes still clouded with pain and confusion as they watched him. 

"Splinter......he wasn't happy this happened in the first place. But he.....he allowed us to carry on so long as we did so in private and.......and we had to promise that you'd never find out. We just.........."

his voice trailed off as he slowly looked into Mikey's eyes. Those perfect blue eyes that were normally filled with joy and love but were now filled with pain. "I’m.......I’m scared Donnie......"

Mikey's voice was weak and frail. Donnie could feel Mikey's body had begun to tremble again. He moved in closer, pulling Mikey so he was lying completely on the bed with his head resting on one of Donnie's legs. After taking several deep breaths Mikey began to speak again.

"I......i don’t know what i want......I just.......i don't want to be left out anymore......I.......i want to be included.......i don’t want to be left alone with these thoughts and urges......"

Donnie nodded slowly. "Ok Mikey......ok."

he watched as Mikey took a deep breath, "I.......don’t know.......I don’t know what to do......my body........i know.........i want......something......but......i don’t know what......it's.......what are they like?"

Donnie bit his lip, "what do you mean?"

He watched as Mikey took a deep breath before continuing. "Raph and Leo......what are they like......?"

Donnie took a deep breath, trying to keep his own voice from shaking as he spoke about a subject he'd sworn he would never discuss with his youngest brother.

"Well......Raph.......he's......passionate. He’ll.......he's like an army. He’ll claim every inch of your body for himself; and he'll make you beg and plead for every ounce of pleasure you can handle. Leo.....he's..........he's gentle...methodical and....loving......he'll never push you further than you want to go. He’ll shower every inch of your body with love. He’ll make you feel like you're the only person in the world who matters to him."

He watched as Mikey swallowed slowly before looking at him, "and......you?"

Donnie swallowed; his throat had become very dry. Despite this he somehow managed to speak. 

"I’m.......I’m whatever you need me to be. I can be gentle like Leo......or i can be rough and passionate like Raph. I'm......." his voice trailed off as he tried to think of how to describe himself as a lover. "I want......us both to enjoy ourselves. I can be the perfect lover."

As he finished speaking he forced himself to look at Mikey; to watch as the youngest turtle slowly processed what he had said. "What......what if......what if i don't want....a lover.....but........a brother?" 

Donnie bit his lip, "Mikey......"

he watched as Mikey's eyes flicked away from his, looking down at his hand for a moment before speaking.

"i hate this......i hate......not know what it is my body wants......I hate feeling like I’m out of control........please......make it stop."

Donnie inhaled sharply, looking down at his youngest brother who huddled against him. 

"Mikey........is this.......is this what you really want? Are you sure......you want....me and not....Leo or Raph?"

But Mikey shook his head. "I......i don’t want a lover. I want.......i need someone who can show me what to do.....to....teach me.......someone i......trust.......please.........."

Donnie swallowed nervously as he continued to look down at Mikey for a few seconds before closing his eyes. He had expected this. In all honesty he'd expected Mikey to go to Leo. But this was Mikey's choice to make, and he Donnie had to honor it. 

Slowly he moved, his hands coming to cup the sides of Mikey's face, "ok. Mikey......ok."

Small tears trickled down the sides of Mikey's face. "Thank you Donnie....."

Donnie remained silent and still for a moment trying to come up with a plan of how to proceed. After several moments of thought he spoke. "Lay on your stomach."

Mikey shifted, slowly sitting up but continuing to look nervous. "W...what are you gunna do?"

Donnie smiled reassuringly at Mikey. "This won’t be enjoyable if you're not calm. I’m going to give you a small massage until you're relaxed enough.....ok?"

He watched as Mikey bit his lip but nodded, before slowly moving to lay out on top of Donnie's bed as Donnie slowly got off the bed. "Wait here Mikey...i have some oil in my bathroom......it'll.....feel good. Ok?"

Mikey nodded, but continued to look nervous as Donnie vanished into the bathroom that was attached to his bedroom. In truth he did have some massage oils, but he had another reason for wanting to get into the bathroom. Looking for the oil with one hand Donnie dig around in a drawer until he found the other thing he was looking for; his spare T-phone.

Tapping in a short message Donnie clicked send and sent the messages to Leo and Raph

he's with me.  
-Donnie

as his fingers closed on the bottle of oil Leo and Raph responded. Leo saying, 

ok, we'll go on patrol and give you two some privacy

while Raph simply wrote.

Have fun

rolling his eyes at Raph's response, Donnie put his phone away and took a deep breath before emerging from the bathroom. To his surprise Mikey had moved and no longer lay spread out on the bed but was huddled in a small bundle on the edge of the mattress.

"Mikey......are you ok?"

Mikey looked up at him, his eyes filled with confusion.

"Will.....will this change....us?"

Donnie cocked his head as he slowly sat down next to Mikey. 

"What do you mean Mikey?"

Mikey shook his head slowly.

"I.......you and me......we've......we've always gotten along.......if we.....do this......will things change between us?"

Donnie sighed and reached out, touching Mikey's shoulder before giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"Only if you want it to. look Mikey......I’m not going to push you to do something you don’t want......i know you don’t know how any of this works.....and I’m willing to show you.....but only as much as you want to see......ok? It doesn’t mean we won’t still be best brothers ok?"

Mikey looked at him for a moment before nodded. "O....ok."

Donnie smiled and squeezed Mikey's shoulder again.

"It’s ok to be nervous or scared Mikey. You’ve never done anything like this before. Even Leo was a little scared his first time. But you will always be my turtle titian brother. Nothing will ever change that."

Donnie watched as Mikey bit his lip for a moment before speaking. "I know.....a little bit of how this works...."

Donnie raised an eyeridge, slightly surprised. "Really.......what do you know?"

Mikey shifted a little uncomfortably for a moment before speaking. "It....involves......kissing."

Donnie nodded slowly, expecting Mikey to continue; but when the youngest turtle didn't say anything else Donnie could not help but smile while at the same time feeling a little guilty. 

They really had failed to prepare him for this.....any of this.

"There’s......a lot more to it than that......but at least you know a little bit about what happens.

Slowly he moved, guiding Mikey back down onto the bed before spreading out Mikey's legs and arms, before gently smearing a large dollop of the oil on the back of one of Mikey's legs.

"WH....what's that?"

Donnie smiled as he began to rub the oil into Mikey's leg, noting that the young turtle let out a low groan as he did so. 

"It’s just oil Mikey. Take deep breaths and try to relax. Ok?"

Mikey nodded and did as he had been told; taking deep breaths as he felt Donnie's fingers slowly work the slick cool oil into his skin. Again he groaned as he felt Donnie find a small knot in his leg, his fingers slowly working the knot free leaving him feeling relaxed. For how long he stayed like this he wasn’t sure, all he knew was that the longer Donnie rubbed and massaged him the more relaxed he seemed to become. He felt a warm gentle heat well up in his stomach, as Donnie continued to work.......maybe.....maybe this wasn't....such a bad thing to have happen.

"Mikey.....do you wanna roll over onto your shell?"

He moved without thinking, rolling over so he was looking up at Donnie who was smiling warmly down at him. 

"How are you feeling?"

Mikey didn't respond right away as he slowly looking over his older brother, taking on this reddish brown eyes, that slim figure, and his light skin shade.........

"Donnie......can........" he bit his lip.....part of him was still nervous.....but a new part of him wanted this, wanted to make sure that this happened. "Can......can i kiss you?"

Donnie's response was to lean down before brushing their lips together in a gentle kiss. He was careful allowing Mikey take control if he wanted, but after several moments he pulled away when Mikey made no move to try and deepen the kiss. 

As he looked down at his youngest brother a small thought occurred to him.

"Mikey....do you know what a french kiss is?"

Mikey blinked up at him before slowly shaking his head.

"There....there are different kinds of........kisses?"

Donnie paused for a moment, closing his eyes as he marveled at how truly naive and innocent Mikey was. 

"D....Donnie.....what's wrong?"

Opening his eyes Donnie shook his head. "Nothing. Here...."

gripping Mikey's shoulders Donnie rolled their bodies so they were both laying on their sides in the middle of the bed facing each other. Reaching up Donnie touched Mikey's chin, gently tugging on Mikey's chin, parting Mikey's lips until he could see a faint trace of Mikey's pink tongue. "This is a french kiss."

Leaning in Donnie pressed their lips together again, before taking the lead; his tongue pushing its way in too Mikey's mouth making the younger turtle groan in the kiss. Donnie grinned as he felt Mikey move, shifting in a bit closer while his hands moved to grip the edge of Donnie's shell in a tight grip. He savored Mikey's mouth, enjoying the taste; his tongue running along Mikey's trying to coax it to move. After several seconds they broke apart just long enough for Donnie to draw in a deep breath while Mikey let out a low whimper at the loss of contact. a second later their lips were together again, Donnie's hands moved, one of them moving behind Mikey's head to make sure the young turtle didn’t break the kiss until Donnie wanted to, while the other pressed against Mikey's lower back pressing their bodies tightly together.

he savored Mikey's taste, shuddering he felt Mikey's tongue finally begin to move on its own slowly, cautiously moving into Donnie's mouth before slowly moving around as it explored. He felt Mikey groaned again, as the young turtle shifted in just a bit closer, his grip on Donnie’s shell becoming a bit tighter as the kiss prolonged. Donnie pressed in, running his tongue along the roof of Mikey's mouth, enjoying the shudder that rolled down Mikey's spine. A gentle whimper was all it took to make them separate. As they pulled apart Donnie grinned and Mikey gasped for air, his tongue hanging partially out of his mouth. 

"Oh....god......Donnie......so....good....."

He grinned, leaning in so he could whisper into Mikey's ear. "That was nothing. We haven't even started to make you feel good yet."

Another shudder rolled up Mikey's spine, making a sense of power flood through Donnie's body. He pressed in; burying his nose against Mikey's neck before inhaling a lungful of the sweaty musk Mikey was giving off. It filled him with need, and power.

"D...Donnie.....i feel......"

Donnie shook his head slightly. As much as he wanted to ravish the young turtle before him, Mikey had chosen him not just to be his lover, but a teacher as well. He pulled back slightly, looking at his youngest brother before speaking. 

"Mikey......what are you feeling right now?"

Mikey's eyes were closed, and he was still gasping for breath, yet somehow he managed to speak. 

"I.....my skin feels like its on fire......and my heart won’t stop beating......god it feels.....SO GOOD."

he spoke the lasts words with a bit more emphasis than the rest. Donnie leaned in nuzzling Mikey's neck as he spoke. "That’s called being aroused Mikey.....you're body is readying itself for sex.......ok?"

Mikey nodded and Donnie continued. 

"Certain parts of your body are going to become more and sensitive as you become more and more aroused. Like...here......."

Donnie ran his tongue across the side of Mikey's neck; making the youngest turtle moan loudly as his head tilted backwards exposing more flesh for Donnie to ravage. 

"And here...."

Mikey moaned again as Donnie's free hand ran along his back gently tracing Mikey's spine, making Mikey arch into the touch need fully. 

"Here....."

Donnie watched as Mikey bit his lip, as his hand slowly moved, tracing small circles against Mikey's hips.

"And......here......."

slowly his hand moved, dipping below Mikey's hips before brushing that spot between the young turtle's legs. The effect was instant. Mikey's entire body shook as a loud whimpering moan escaped his mouth as his head rolled back. 

"D.....d.....Donnie!"

Mikey's hips rolled forward grinding against Donnie's hand, making the purple turtle grin to himself as Mikey let out another shuddering moan. 

"Oh....god......"

Mikey clamped his eyes shut; his entire body shook and trembled as Donnie continued to grind his palm against that spot. He felt Donnie move, the older turtle leaning in to nuzzle Mikey's neck while speaking. 

"Shhhhhh, shhhhhh. Just enjoy it Mikey. Just breathe and enjoy it."

Mikey let out a low whimper but did his best to nod. Pleasure was lashing through his insides, Making his arms and legs tremble as he clung to his older brother. He’d never felt ANYTHING like this before. Nothing in his entire life could have prepared him for the dull lumbering pleasure that crashed through his body making him gasp and pant as he struggled to draw breathe.

"D....d....Donnie!"

He felt his brother move, their lips crushing together again. He felt like he was being invaded. The pleasure became stronger and stronger until it almost hurt. His body was no longer his; it was a slave to the pleasure that now control him. His hips moved, grinding roughly against Donnie's hand while his head snapped backwards again, breaking the kiss as he let out a long pained moan. 

"SO.....GOOD....."

Donnie grinned to himself. Leaning in his nuzzled Mikey's neck, while gently ran his finger along the slit of Mikey's pouch. He knew firsthand how pleasurable the touch could be. As if to confirm his thoughts Mikey let out a strangled gasp, his hips jerking upwards pressing harder against Donnie's finger.

"Mikey.....i want you to take a deep breath and then exhale through your nose. Try to relax your stomach muscles. Ok?"

Mikey nodded and tried to do as he was told, taking as deep a breath as he could manage before shakily exhaling it through his nose. Every inch of his skin quivered and for a split second he felt like his skin was becoming tighter for a second before....

"AHHHHHH!"

Donnie grinned as he felt Mikey's body react, the pouch that housed his brother's needful organ finally releasing the length of flesh into his waiting fingers; which he wrapped around the organ while continuing to nuzzle Mikey's neck. 

"Shhhhhh. just breathe........"

But Mikey's entire body continued to tremble and shake. Donnie watched as his younger brother bit his lip, his grip on Donnie's shell becoming tighter and tighter.

"d...Donnie......what's.......oh god......"

he moved in closer, noting that Mikey's hips were trying to move; trying to get him to move the hand which held Mikey's erect member. 

"This is called an erection Mikey. Your penis is filled with blood and is ready for sex. Ok?"

Mikey barely seemed to hear him as a chorus of whimpers and moans came from his mouth. 

"P....p.....please......d...Donnie...."

Donnie rolled his eyes slightly amused. Mikey was a bit like Raph, once his organ was out and ready he could barely think of anything else. Willing himself not to blush Donnie slowly tilted his head so he could look down at his hand and his brother's organ. Despite the situation he could not help but let out a slightly appreciative churr at the sight of Mikey's engorged flesh. by no means was Mikey the biggest, that honor was still held by Raph; but the youngest turtle was by no means small either, standing at easily 7 inches. 

Slowly he began to move, running his fingers along the pulsing shaft making Mikey groan and whimper. He moved his thumb, running it along Mikey's swollen head making the young turtle gasp loudly. 

He’d never seen Mikey like this before. He’d never seen his youngest brother so 'out of control' before. Mikey's entire body was shaking so badly that Donnie was amazed he hadn't fallen off the bed yet. While Mikey's grip continued to become tighter and tighter on Donnie's shell. 

He worked his hand, varying his grip and touch until he found the right combination of touch and tightness that made Mikey quiver and gasp in just the right way. He sped up a little bit, noting that Mikey's body tensed as he did so. The movement making a small 'shlick' sound coming from where they were connected.

"D....d....Donnie......something.....ahhhhhhh.....Donnie....."

It was becoming harder to breathe; the feelings of pleasure had changed now. They were no longer lumbering giants but now white hot waves that crashed and blasted at his insides seeking a way out. Sweat dripped from every pore of his skin and he could not have held back the chorus of moans and whimpers even if he'd wanted to. all he could do was cling to his older brother and wait as the pleasure inside him continued to build and build as Donnie slowly pumped his organ, aided by the massage oil that still coated his fingers which made his organ slick and allowed Donnie to move faster and faster making the 'shlick' sound become louder and louder.. 

He whimpered, burying his face against Donnie's shoulders as the pleasure continued to become stronger and stronger until it almost hurt. His hips jerked without him telling them to, humping into Donnie's hand as he desperately tried to make Donnie move faster. For a split second he felt like his heart had stopped, every muscle and nerve in his body was screaming at him as though he were on fire. It felt like he was going to explode, the white hot pleasure that lashed and raged at his insides became more and more violent, slashing and tearing at his insides looking for a way out. All at once his body jerked violently. His head snapped back and he let out a sound he'd never made before in his life; a kind of deep rumbling growl that shook the air around him. 

Donnie gripped his brother's body tighter as he felt the waves of pleasure overtake Mikey's body. In his hand he felt Mikey's organ swell for a moment, seeming to grow bigger before.....

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Donnie winced slightly as he felt one of Mikey's hands grab his thigh, his nails digging into Donnie's skin causing him a bit of pain. Mikey's other hand grabbed a fistful of sheets. Twisting and clawing at them until they became a tangled mess.

White hot globs of pleasure erupted from Mikey's body. Coating his chest, stomach and Donnie's fingers in his sticky musky emissions. but none of that mattered to Mikey who could do nothing but cling to his brother as wave after wave of white hot pleasure rushed through his body eager to escape though it's confines. He clamped his eyes shut, desperately struggling to ride out the endless waves of pleasure that wracked his body making his arms and leg shake while he desperately tried to draw breath. He felt Donnie move, and a moment later his brother tilted his head forward before crushing their lips together in another kiss. 

He clung to his brother, doing his best to try and give Donnie some of the pleasure that was battering his body. His tongue left his mouth, pushing its way into Donnie's before running along the roof of his mouth. Still waves of pleasure were rushing out of him. His skin felt like it was covered in thousands of red hot ants that made him burn and itch in an almost painfully pleasant way. Slowly the pleasure began to lessen, leaving his muscles and body with a kind of twitchy energy that left him gasping and panting for breath when he and Donnie finally broke apart from their kiss. 

He felt Donnie move, shifting in to nuzzle his neck before gently licking his neck in several places. He groaned, his eyes drifting closed as his body relaxed.

"W....wh......wha........what........was.......that?"

He felt Donnie chuckle next to him, continuing to lick his neck for a moment before responding. 

"That Mikey was your first orgasm."

Donnie grinned as he watched Mikey look down at his stomach and chest which was covered in his emissions. Gently he let go of Mikey's organ, noting that it did not retreat back into his body a sign that Mikey just needed to rest for a few minutes before he would be able to go for another round. 

"What is this.....stuff?"

Donnie grinned again a playful giggle escaping his lips at Mikey's naive comment. 

"It’s your seed Mikey."

Mikey looked at him confused. "My what?"

Donnie nuzzled his neck before speaking. "Your seed. It’s what is used to produce a baby.......although for that you'd need a female......and your seed would go in a different place instead of all over your chest.....and my hand."

He watched as Mikey's face turned a slight shade of red. "S...s....sorry.......how do we clean it up?"

He watched as Donnie's grin changed, becoming seductive. "We don’t.....i do.......like this......"

he watched as Donnie slowly brought his seed covered hand up for Mikey to look at for a moment before.....

"Hmmmmm.....tasty......."

Mikey's eyes widened and he felt some part of him stir slightly as Donnie's tongue left his mouth before slowly lapping up a bit of the seed that covered his hand. 

"D....Donnie.......I don’t......"

but his words died in his mouth as Donnie repeated the motion. There was something.......almost hypnotic about watching Donnie......each time Donnie's tongue flicked out of his mouth and lapped up a bit more seed it stirred something inside of Mikey. Something that told him he very much liked the sight of Donnie licking his seed. He watched as Donnie finished cleaning off his hand before grinning seductively at him again. "Now it's your turn."

He felt his face heat up, and he tried to move only to have Donnie move first, dropping himself down onto Mikey's legs pinning him in place.

"D...Donnie.....don’t......"

but Donnie ignored him, instead leaning down so he could......

"Ahhhhhhh."

Mikey groaned as Donnie's tongue touched his hot skin, lapping up a small glob of seed that was smeared on his hip. Somehow Donnie's tongue felt hotter than his skin and it sent a faint jolt of pleasure racing through his body was he felt Donnie's tongue clean off the patch of skin.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhh. don’t worry Mikey........Raph loves it when i do this......."

it was true, the red banded turtle would moan and grunt each time Donnie would give him this kind of bath. Dimly Donnie suspected he enjoyed this as much as the sex itself. He worked slowly, his tongue never leaving Mikey's skin as he methodically licked and cleaned up the cum that clung to Mikey's sweaty skin. He could hear Mikey moan and whimper, obviously unused to the feelings that were rushing through him. Donnie did his best to comfort him; gently rubbing his hips and thighs once they were clean before planting several gently kisses along Mikey's stomach and chest.

Only once Mikey's body was completely clean of cum did he clamber off his brother before moving back up so he could lay next to him before gently nuzzling Mikey's neck. 

"So..........how was that?"

He watched as Mikey moved, pressing the palms of his hands against his eyes while taking in a deep breath. 

"That.....was............incredible......."

Donnie grinned and licked Mikey's neck, enjoying the small moan that came from his younger brother. "And we're not even done yet."

Mikey's eyes snapped open and his head jerked to look down at Donnie who was still grinning seductively at him. 

"W...what? We’re not.....done?"

Donnie shook his head slowly. "Not yet. That was only a taste of what Raph and Leo and i have been up to." 

Mikey groaned, he wasn't sure how much more his body could handle. His heart was already pounding as though he'd been running for hours and his muscles ached from being tense for so long. he felt Donnie move, the purple turtle's hands slowly coming up to cup the sides of his face before......

their lips pressed together again making Mikey groan gently. Something about feeling Donnie pressed against him like this was so.......alluring. His body moved on its own, his hands going to Donnie's hips, while his fingers traced the outlines of bone and muscles. He groaned a little louder as Donnie broke the kiss only to run his tongue along Mikey's lips. 

Donnie could feel himself starting to lose control. His skin tingled and burned with need as he looked down at Mikey who looked up at him unsure but eager to proceed. He paused for a moment, forcing himself to draw in several deep breaths to try and calm his body which was reaching his limit for keeping himself......contained.

With a grunt he allowed himself to let go a little as his own organ slipped free from its pouch and come to rest against Mikey's hips; making him shudder as his sensitive flesh touched Mikey's rough skin. He groaned as he felt Mikey's hands move, slowly working their way up his sides, making his back arch and a low churr to escape his lips.

Mikey's eyes widened as Donnie to make that sound he'd never heard before. The same sound he'd made during his orgasm.

"What......what's that sound?"

Donnie smiled at him, his hand come up to gently trace the plates in Mikey's chest.

"It’s called a churr. It means you REALLY like what just happened."

Mikey nodded slowly.

"How.......how do i do it?"

Donnie shook his head.

"You can’t do it consciously. It’ll happen in that moment."

Mikey nodded, watching as Donnie moved, gently reached to the back of Mikey's head, tilting his head so he could kiss Mikey's forehead.

"Do you want to continue Mikey?"

Before he even knew what he was doing he was nodding enthusiastically. "Yes."

Donnie giggled, a sound that sent shivers racing up Mikey's spine. 

"Ok......but first we'll have to make this guy....." as he spoke Donnie's hand trailed downward towards Mikey's half erect member. "....hard again."

Mikey groaned as Donnie's fingers brushed against his organ, which instantly began to respond to the touch; slowly growing in size. 

Donnie moved, pushing Mikey's shoulders until Mikey was laying on his shell against while Donnie slowly climbed up until he was straddling Mikey's hips, with his hand still on Mikey's growing organ. 

"D....Donnie......”

he couldn’t keep his voice from shaking as Donnie gently squeezed and rubbed his organ, making him whimper and groan as small ghosts of pleasure began to build in his body. He closed his eyes, Donnie's touch felt so good.

"I wonder......do you taste like Raph, or Leo?"

He felt Donnie move, sliding his body down Mikey's legs until....

something hot touched the tip of Mikey's organ making Mikey cry out in a mixture of alarm and pleasure. His body jerked trying to pull away from the hot object only to feel Donnie's hands grab him and hold him in place as again the something touched his organ; this time running down the length of his shaft.

"d.....d.....Donnie......don’t......"

he forced his eyes open before using all his strength to lift his head up off the mattress and watch as Donnie leaned in closer, his tongue coming out of his mouth to run along the length of his organ again. A strangled groan erupted from Mikey's mouth as he found his head pressing back against the blankets and mattress. 

he let out more whimpers and groans as Donnie continued to lick and lap at his organ, making his body shake and quiver as pleasure began to bubble and writhe inside his gut. He gasped his head shaking from side to side as he tried to squirm away from Donnie's tongue. Something was wrong.

Donnie had said this would feel good, but this didn’t feel good. Not in the way he'd felt good before. This pleasure hurt, it made his body shake violently and his member throb painfully each time Donnie touched it with his tongue. He whimpered and struggled trying to break free, but Donnie held tight to him, keeping him in place. 

"no........don’t......d....Donnie.......stop........."

but Donnie didn't stop instead began to move faster and faster making Mikey gasp as white hot pleasure lashed at his already battered and aching body. he willed himself to move, reaching up to push the palms of his hands against his face as he gritted his teeth and did his best to ride out the painful pleasure that was rippling through his body.

Running his tongue up and down Mikey's length Donnie moved to finally take Mikey's organ into his mouth when the sound of a strangled sob made him look up slightly started. his eyes widened as he found that Mikey was not enjoying the attention but looked as though he was in pain; with his hands pressed against his face while a small trail of tears were leaking out from under them. Instantly he pulled away from Mikey's body, instead crawling up to he was able to nuzzle Mikey's neck.

"Mikey. What’s wrong? Come on, speak to me. What’s wrong?"

A pained whimper came from his throat as Mikey didn’t respond, instead shaking his head before pressing his hands harder against his face. Another whimper escaped Donnie's throat as he wrapped his arms around Mikey's shoulders, doing his best to comfort his obviously distressed brother. He kissed and nuzzled Mikey's neck continuously talking to Mikey trying to get him to talk.

"Come on Mikey. Say something. Come on, speak to me......."

it took several minutes but Mikey slowly pulled his hands away from his tear stained face. A moment later they were kissing again, not the lust filled kisses of before, no this kiss was gentler making Mikey let out a low churr as they broke apart their foreheads resting against each other. 

"Mikey......."

but sniffed softly before speaking.

"Please......don’t do that.......it's........it's too much.......i don’t like it......."

Donnie closed his eyes, feeling guilt well up in his stomach again. He’d lost control, he'd allowed his own needs to take over and pressure Mikey into something he hadn't liked. Gently he moved, nuzzling and kissing Mikey's neck.

"Ok Mikey......i won’t......i promise....."

Mikey smiled weakly at him before kissing him again. "It’s ok Donnie........"

resting his forehead back against Donnie's Mikey groaned slightly as he became aware of a tingling feeling he'd not felt before, coming from under his tail.

"Donnie......my tail..........it........"

Donnie nodded, leaning in to lick and nuzzle Mikey's neck as his had slowly ran down Mikey's spine before brushing against his tail. 

"Mikey......hold on tight to me ok.......i just need to......check something."

Mikey did as he was told, wrapping his arms tightly around Donnie's shoulders, letting out a low whimper as he felt Donnie's fingers slowly work their way under his tail before......

"AHHHHHHH."

The moan escaped before he could even think about stopping it as he felt Donnie brush against his entrance making his entire body quiver in want. 

"D....Donnie......"

Donnie bit his lip. He could feel it, Mikey's entrance was hot and slightly swollen a sign of what his body desperately wanted. 

"Mikey........do......you want this?"

Mikey nodded, gasping as again Donnie's fingers brushed against his entrance. 

Donnie bit his lip doing his best to figure out how to proceed. 

"Ok. Here, move up here Mikey."

guiding Mikey to the head of the bed Donnie positioned Mikey's body was Mikey was pressed against the headboard of the bed with his chest towards the wall and his shell towards Donnie, who reached out and began to cover his fingers with the massage oil he'd set on the bedside table; smearing it across his fingers before returning to Mikey's body. Gently he pressed himself against Mikey, his chest rubbing against Mikey's shell while he gently fluttered kisses along Mikey's neck, shoulders, and arms. 

"Mikey.......i want you to take a deep breath and try to relax ok. This may sting a bit, but if it becomes too much tell me and we'll stop. Ok?"

Mikey nodded and did his best to bring his panting under control as his body quivered. He could feel Donnie's hand gently wrapping around his tail, slowly squeezing the base while lifting it up, and allowing his slicked hand and fingers to...

"AHHHHHHH!"

His head rolled back onto his shoulders as he felt Donnie's warm wet fingers slowly begin to apply pressure too his entrance. His eyes drifted closed and he groaned as he felt the very tip of Donnie's fingers work their way inside him, sending waves of pleasure rippling through his body. Again he let out a churr as he felt more and more of Donnie's fingers enter him until he felt the palm of Donnie's hand touch his rump making his tail twitch in pleasure. 

"oh......Donnie......."

he felt Donnie press in, shivering as he felt Donnie's warm breath on the back of his neck.”Are you ok Mikey?"

Mikey nodded, resting his forehead against the headboard as he struggled to draw in breath. He was better than ok, this feeling that rippled through his body, this was the best he'd ever felt in his life. He squirmed and twisted trying to get Donnie's fingers deeper inside him. he whimpered as he felt Donnie move, slowly withdrawing his fingers before pushing them back in making a low moan escaped Mikey's mouth. 

"m....more......"

he felt Donnie press in closer, repeated the movement with a bit more force making Mikey's grip on the headboard tighter as he began to pant and gasp in tune with Donnie's touches. 

he could feel it, each time Donnie thrust inwards his fingers inched achingly closer and closer to something that promised Mikey more pleasure than he'd ever felt before, even more pleasure than he'd felt during his first orgasm. He bit his lip, letting out a wanting whimper to Donnie, pleading with his brother to go faster.

"More......"

Donnie swallowed nervously, his throat very dry now but he continued to pump his fingers in and out of Mikey's body. He groaned as he felt Mikey's muscles contract and tighten around his fingers. He wasn’t sure what he had expected from Mikey. With how aggressive Mikey had acted before he'd assumed Mikey was going to be another dominant turtle like Raphael was. And yet this wasn't the case, if anything Mikey seemed to be a purely submissive turtle with his body perfectly made to be submissive. His insides were warm almost hot to the touch and Donnie could not help but note how hard his own cock had gotten at the idea of being the first one to claim and penetrate his youngest brother.

He moved a little faster, pumping his fingers in and out of Mikey's body with renewed vigor making Mikey gasp and churr, his head rolled back onto his shoulders. 

"Donnie.....more......please...."

Donnie groaned, feeling Mikey's inner walls clamp down on his fingers. He couldn't stand it anymore. 

"Mikey.......i.......I need you......right now.......please...."

Mikey's little nod and whimper was all the invitation he needed. He pulled his fingers free of Mikey's body making the youngest turtle groan and whimper at the loss of contact. His hands shook as he gripped the bottle of massage oil and squirted some out onto his hand before rubbing his hand over his own needy organ making himself moan and hiss as lashed of pleasure rippled through his body, echoed of what was to come. 

He gripped Mikey's hips, gently drawing circles in the green skin as he lined himself up, pressing himself against Mikey's entrance; an action that made Mikey moan. 

".....d...Donnie......."

he bit his lip, pausing just long enough to take a deep breath and speak. As he did so he moved, burying his face against the back of Mikey's neck, inhaling lungfuls of that glorious scent that Mikey was letting off.

"I love you Mikey....."

A moment later he began to push, feeling Mikey's body quiver as the pressure became greater and greater until.....

Twin churrs warped through the air as Mikey's entrance gave way, allowing the purple banded turtle entrance into Mikey's body. With one clean thrust he buried himself up to his hilt inside his brother's body; his eyes rolling back as he groaned, gripping Mikey's hips so tightly he knew they would bruise as he felt Mikey's inner walls contract around this new intrusion.

He watched as Mikey's head rolled back, coming to rest with the back of his head against Donnie's shoulder.

"D....DONNIE......SO...GO-HMPF!"

Donnie cut him off, crushing their lips together in a desperate kiss, their tongues mingling with the other's as Donnie began to move, slowly withdrawing from Mikey's body only to thrust back in. it was so good; better than anything Donnie had ever felt before in his life. It wasn’t often that he got to be on top. Raph would sooner die than let someone else dominate him and although he had fucked Leo once or twice for the most part their fearless leader was also a dominant turtle. He groaned as he felt Mikey clamp down around his organ. Mikey's body felt perfect, literally PERFECT.

The youngest turtle's body fit perfectly into his arms, just small enough to hold with ease, while at the same time being just big enough so that Donnie didn't have to hold back as he thrust in and out of Mikey's body. Mikey's insides were hot and tight, making Donnie groan each time he withdrew and churr each time he thrust back in. his hands moved, coming up to his fingers in with Mikey's as he sped up, feeling Mikey's body quiver and shudder in response. 

"...F.....F....FUCK.......DONNIE..........SO......GOOD!"

He groaned, Mikey's words encouraging him to go faster and faster the room quickly filling with the sounds of their bodies slapping and slamming together. He pressed in making his thrusts longer, harder, making Mikey quiver and shudder even more as his entire body shook from the force of each thrust. 

he could feel Donnie's tongue licking and lapping at his neck, occasionally kissing the sensitive skin; but for the most part all he could feel were the waves of pleasure that rippled and wracked his body making his quiver and moan at Donnie's every touch. 

It was almost overwhelming. Each time Donnie pulled out Mikey would whimper at the loss off contact only to moan and churr as Donnie roughly thrust back into him, their bodies connecting in a rough smack that sparked a small jolt of pain that instantly mixed with the pleasure bringing him higher and higher. He could feel Donnie's body around him, pressing in on him; Donnie's arms lay on his, their hands wrapped around each other’s and they held on as the thrusts became stronger and stronger. Sweat trickled down Donnie's skin dripping onto Mikey, mixing their scents before falling onto the bed. He’d lost all control over his lungs, barely able to draw in a breath before it was forced from him in a loud churr. 

He felt Donnie speed up again, his thrusts becoming savage and rough. He could feel it, the desperation in Donnie's thrusts, the sign that he was as desperate for his own release as Mikey was for his. The white hot knot in his stomach that had begun to tighten since Donnie's fingers had first entered him was now painfully tight, so much so that Mikey's was beginning to get lost in the pleasure. 

Donnie panted and growled, he could feel it; that small tingling in the back of his throat, the clenching of his stomach muscles, he was so close to his release that he knew he wouldn't last much longer. He bit his lip, he needed to pull out; it was the one rule the brother's had all agreed on. even Raph had agreed and this, and yet; here and now as he pounded in and out of Mikey's body.......

he growled, his arms moved, still gripping Mikey's hands as he wrapped both their arms around Mikey's shoulders before pulling his brother in tightly against his body, as he buried his cock as deep as it would go inside Mikey's quivering body. A moment later he felt it. his entire body jerked and tightened, his hips thrusting forward managing to push his way just a little bit deeper into Mikey's body making the younger turtle cry out in the loudest moan of the night which he cut off by crushing their lips together in a desperate kiss. He felt Mikey's inner walls clamp down on him, milking his organ for all the seed he had. His hips jerked and twitched, grinding against Mikey's rump as the pleasure overwhelmed his body.

He groaned, burying his nose against Mikey's shoulder as their kiss ended from lack of oxygen. He could feel Mikey's chest and inner walls rhythmically clenching and relaxing and he knew Mikey was riding out his own orgasm.

How long they stayed crushed together like this, neither of them knew. Wave after wave of mind numbing pleasure washed over their bodies, and even when the pleasure had ended they remained together, their bodies pressed in against each other desperate to maintain the connection for as long as they could. Mikey whimpered in pleasure; he could feel Donnie's seed inside him, like someone had poured something warm and sticky deep inside him. He bit his lip, shivering in a kind of decadent pleasure as he felt something warm a sticky slowly trickle down his thigh. 

Slowly he felt Donnie move, the purple banded turtle leading a small trailing of kisses up Mikey's shoulder, neck, and jawline before finally reaching those perfect green lips. 

He moaned into the kiss, savoring the feeling of having Donnie pressed in and around him like this. He was in heaven, pure and utter heaven. As they broke apart he quivered, shuddering as he felt Donnie slowly withdraw from his body. 

"Oh....god....."

Suddenly he felt exhausted. Like he'd been training nonstop for days on end. He allowed Donnie to move him, to pull and tug his body until they were laying side by side under the blankets of Donnie's bed. He moaned, moving so he could bury his face against Donnie's chest just under his neck.

"That.....was........incredible."

Donnie moaned in agreement. 

With their bodies exhausted and their lust spent, neither of them had the energy to do anything else, other than fall asleep in each other's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Slowly Mikey groaned. Something felt different……he felt……..slowly his eyes opened, widening a moment later at the sight of Donnie who was looking at him.  “Morning sleepy.”

It took Mikey’s mind a moment to react; to replay the events of last night. Slowly Mikey felt his face heat up as the memories of last night hit him. He and Donnie…….had……..had………they’d………

In front of him Donnie moved, reaching out to gently touch his shoulder. “Hey. Just breathe. It’s me. Ok? Just breathe.”

Mikey nodding, doing as Donnie had instructed as more memories flooded his mind. He remembered it all. The feeling of fear and uncertainty that had gripped him. The raw raging storm of want, lust, betrayal and pain that had filled him and made him feel out of control. The sensation of Donnie’s lips against his own. The feeling of Donnie’s body against his own. Gently Mikey bit his lip, recalling more of the night.

In front of him Donnie remained silent, watching him as more memories rushed through him. “We…….we……”

Donnie nodded slowly. “Yeah……we did…….are you gunna be ok?”

Again Mikey bit his lip, but after a moment he nodded. “Y-yeah……I……I think so.”

Donnie nodded too. “Do……..do you have any questions? About what happened? I mean……it’s ok to ask…..if you do.”

For several moments he remained silent, his mind struggling as more memories flashed through him. The feeling of Donnie’s lips on his skin. The sounds of grunting as Donnie had…….

“I……you……..” he struggled to breath, his mind working to try and put into words what he was thinking about. “You guys…….have been……doing that.....together?”

Donnie nodded slowly. “Yeah……for a little while now. Since Leo had his first heat a couple of years ago.”

Slowly Mikey swallowed, his mind starting to focus. “How…….how did…….it start?”

Donnie sighed softly. “Remember when Leo was in that really bad mood? When he was acting like Raph?”

Mikey nodded. It was true, he did remember that time. Leo had acted like a completely different person. He’d snarled and snapped several times at his brothers. Even Raph had been startled by the normally calm and collected turtle’s sudden emotional change. Of course there had been lots of tension between them. But for the most part Mikey had managed to avoid his oldest brother’s strange mood.

“I always knew turtles had a heat cycle. But I’d always assumed we’d been spared it cause of our human DNA. But when Leo started to act like that……….I started to wonder. After a while I confronted him and…….confirmed my suspicions.”

Mikey nodded slowly. “Then….what?”

Donnie sighed. “Well it took me a while to convince Leo he wasn’t a freak. That what he was feeling was natural and that it didn’t make him a horrible person. I……well…….” Donnie shifted slightly, mentally trying to figure out how much was appropriate to tell him younger brother about that very personal time in Leo’s life. “I knew there were ways to help Leo…..sate his feelings……..so I showed him how. And……during one of the……..demonstrations……things happened.”

Taking a deep breath Donnie watched Mikey’s reaction. For the most part Mikey didn’t seem shocked or surprised. In truth Mikey seemed to almost be numb, his expression blank. It was a look Donnie had seen before. Raph had had a similar expression after his first time too. Biting his lip Donnie spoke. “Mikey…..if this bothers you….”

But Mikey cut him off. “No…..no…..keep going.”

Taking another breath Donnie nodded again. “Well……things were awkward afterwards. I don’t think Leo fully knew what he was doing so……waking up next to me….with some pretty obvious signs of what had happened…….it messed with him a bit. For a while he couldn’t even look at me cause of his feelings of shame. But…….I managed to talk to him and we discussed what had happened. And what we wanted to do…..in the future.”

Despite himself Donnie felt the corners of his mouth twitch. In truth he’d cornered Leo in the showers after training one day. The oldest turtle had been avoiding him for several days so he’d jumped at the chance to talk to Leo in a place where he wouldn’t be able to run away. He still remembered the look of fear as the oldest turtle had desperately looked for a way to escape the awkward conversation.

In front of him Donnie watched as Mikey nodded. “Ok…..and then…….Raph?”

Sighing softly Donnie nodded. “I guess…….when Leo and I were…..together…….it triggered Raph to slip into heat too. As a kind of…..territorial response perhaps. But he wasn’t as embarrassed as Leo was…….I guess……he’d done his own research. So…..he knew what he wanted.”

Again Donnie’s mouth twitched. It was true; Raph’s approach had been much more direct and involved cornering Donnie in his lab before kissing him. Raph had been very different from Leo. The larger turtle had been much less embarrassed about physical intimacy; much more wanting for the physical contact.

Pulling himself back to reality Donnie continued. “Afterwards…….we sat down and talked it out. We decided on rules and…..we’ve worked really hard to not let this…..aspect of ourselves interfere with our lives.”

Slowly Mikey nodded, allowing what Donnie had said to sink in. “Why……..why didn’t you tell me?”

Donnie sighed sadly. “Splinter……..he forbid us from involving you.”

Mikey blinked. “Why?”

Donnie shifted, chewing his lip for several moments before responding. “He……walked in on me and Raph…….he didn’t understand what was happening and didn’t handle it very well. I guess he thought Raph had forced himself on me. But……I explained to him what was happening. In the end…..he allowed us to continue; but we couldn’t tell you. That was his rule.”

Mikey blinked. “But why?”

Donnie sighed. “Mikey…..you were 14 at the time. You weren’t old enough to be thinking about stuff like this. You didn’t need to know that your brothers were sleeping together. I can’t even imagine how you would have reacted to that news or the knowledge that someday you’d want the same thing.”

Mikey remained silent, his mind struggling with what he'd been told. On one hand, he was sure Donnie was right. At 14 his most concerning issue had been sneaking out to get the latest copy of the Silver Sentry comic or watching the late night monster movies that played after everyone had gone to bed. But…..on the other hand……

Slowly Mikey moved, sitting up in bed while looking at his brother. Donnie was laying on the bed, his body stretched out and open for Mikey to see. He seemed relaxed. Not exactly casual or nonchalant but clearly not bogged down by the thoughts and feelings that swirled around Mikey’s mind. Biting his lip Mikey spoke, doing his best to keep the emotional storm raging inside him under control. “Donnie…….I…….”

Something was bugging him. Something about the way Donnie was looking at him. He knew his brother was smart, always thinking and planning. But it was more than that. Something about the way Donnie was lain out, the way his shoulders were calm and his mind seemed to be at ease. It……it bothered him.

Suddenly before he knew what he was doing Mikey found himself on his feet and moving; heading towards the door to Donnie’s room. Behind him Donnie moved, calling to him while sitting up worriedly. But he ignored Donnie’s voice, instead he pulled open the door to Donnie’s room before stepping out. His body moved on it’s own, carrying him away from Donnie’s bedroom; away from the one brother he’d always felt he could trust and confide in. He completely ignored everything around him, his feet carrying him to his bedroom without even thinking about it. The moment the door was shut behind him he threw himself at his bed, landing on the worn old mattress in a pile of shell and blankets which he quickly threw over himself cutting off his view of the world.

Something about this felt……wrong. Not the sex…..the sex had felt…..perfect. Every moment of feeling Donnie against him; it had thrilled him. Made him feel more alive than he’d felt in ages. But…..the idea of….sharing……the idea of Donnie doing those same things but with Leo or Raph……..it felt wrong. A knot of emotion began to grow in Mikey’s chest as he imagined Donnie kissing and touching Leo or Raph. Without realizing it Mikey’s hands clenched into fists and he let out a soft growl.

A moment he blinked, realizing what he had done. Forcing himself to breath Mikey bit his lip. He felt confused. He liked what he and Donnie had done. It had felt good, better than good. It had felt perfect. But……the idea of Donnie doing the same thing with others…..it bothered him. But on the other hand he Donnie, Leo and Raph had been doing these things for years. Did he really have any right to voice his objections if doing these things made his brothers happy?

Sleepily Mikey groaned, his eyes closing. Everything was confusing and right now all he wanted was sleep. As he slowly his breathing Mikey shifted, pulling his pillow out from under his head before hugging it against his chest for comfort. Despite having slept in his bed alone for years……he felt oddly alone now. Nevertheless, he willed himself to sleep, slowing his breathing and forcing himself to think of nothingness.

 

 

LATER

Sighing to himself Donnie moved, pouring himself his usual morning cup of coffee. Again he sighed, he wasn’t sure what he had expected to happen. It wasn’t like sleeping with Mikey had been guaranteed to fix everything. But he’d hopped that thing might become a bit easier around the lair.

“Hey….”

Turning around Donnie nodded as he found Leo and Raph standing in the doorway to the kitchen. After a moment Raph spoke. “So where is the little non-virgin?”

Frowning at Raph Donnie shook his head. “I think he’s going to need some time to……come to terms with everything that’s happening.”

Leo looked at him uncertainly. “Was everything ok?”

Donnie nodded. “It…..there wasn’t anything bad. But……..I think everything that’s happened has come as a bit of…..shock to Mikey. Let’s give him some alone time.”

Leo glanced to Raph who shrugged and dropped down into his chair at the table, while Leo dropped into his own seat. Rolling his eyes Donnie did his best to ignore Raph’s callus attitude. Leo on the other hand remained thoughtful, remaining silent for several moments before speaking. “Alright. We’ll give Mikey sometime to think. And-”

“In the meantime you will all go to the dojo and ready yourselves for morning training.”

All three of them flinched, turning to find a stern looking master splinter standing in the doorway. Donnie bit his lip, he’d seen the scowl covering splinter’s face before; normally it was reserved for when Leo and Raph had been younger and gotten into fights during practice. But now it aimed at all three of them. Leo responded first, his voice trying to sound calm and collected. “Of course mas-”

But splinter cut him off, stamping the tip of his cane against the floor. “Silence. You will all be in the dojo in five minutes or you will not be going on patrol tonight. That is final.”

Again all three of them flinched. Splinter’s voice was cold, filled with no signs of compassion or caring they'd come to expect from him.  For a moment longer splinter stood in the doorway his cold eyes glaring at all of them. For a brief moment Donnie felt his spine tingle as splinter’s gaze washed over him. Somehow without knowing how he knew it, Donnie knew that splinter knew what had happened between him and Mikey last night. But a moment later the gaze was broken as splinter turned and left the kitchen, moving towards the dojo.

Nervously Donnie looked to Leo who remained silent for several seconds before speaking. “Come on…..it’ll be worse if we’re late.”

Nodding in agreement Donnie shifted, draining his mug of coffee before setting the cup in the sink and moving to join his brothers as they filed slowly out of the kitchen towards the dojo. As they passed by the hallway that led to their bedrooms, Donnie shifted glancing down the hallway trying to see the door to Mikey’s room. His gaze fell on a shut door.

Sighing again Donnie felt his heart clench painfully. I knew he’d lied last night. He’d told Mikey this wouldn’t change them; that they’d still be brothers and a family. But things had changed. They’d become something else now; HE had become something else. Still a brother and family member but now…..also a lover.


End file.
